


Космополитен и один Секс для этой красотки в очках

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Female Draco Malfoy/Female Harry Potter, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Гарриет Поттер приходит в клуб не музыку послушать.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	Космополитен и один Секс для этой красотки в очках

В клубе душно, и от дымовой завесы у Гарриет быстро потеют очки. Она растерянно осматривается: на сцене выплясывает какая модная молодежная группа. Их солист жутко громко орет в микрофон, и Гарриет не может разобрать ни слова. В какой-то момент она замечает, что с балкона из вип-зоны на нее пристально смотрит симпатичная блондинка. Ее длинные ноги, прикрытые лишь маленьким куском кожи, гордо носящим звание мини-юбки, вообще сложно не заметить.  
Гарриет кивает ей и пробирается к бару; она уверена, что блондинка последует за ней. Уж слишком хорошо они знакомы.  
— Драко, — приветствует она ее, наклоняясь к самому уху, чтобы перекричать толпу.  
— Поттер, не ожидала тебя здесь встретить. — Драко кривит губы в подобие улыбки.  
— У меня свидание. — Гарриет смотрит в ответ с вызовом.  
— И где же твоя пассия, неужели продинамила?  
Драко все такая же. Главная стерва школьных лет Гарриет.  
— Если она только того захочет.  
Гарриет отворачивается и пытается привлечь внимание бармена. Она не понимает, как, но Драко удается обратить на себя внимание с гораздо большим эффектом.  
— Привет, Космополитен и один Секс для этой красотки в очках.  
Бармен кивает ей, принимая оплату. Не успевает Гарриет возмутиться, что способна сама выбрать и купить себе коктейль, как происходит нечто.  
Девушка у стойки с ярким розовым маникюром гневно тычет пальцем в Драко.  
— Эй, сучка, тут ващет очередь.  
Драко разворачивается к ней так вальяжно, словно у нее спросили, как пройти до Букингемского дворца.  
— Сучками будешь своих подруг называть, а к незнакомым людям невежливо так обращаться.  
Гарриет не может сказать, что это было не грубо, но девушка с розовыми ногтями бросается на Драко, и Гарриет успевает дернуть последнюю на себя. Между ними и Розовыми Ногтями вклинивается какой-то парень и это, кажется, спасает их от перепалки.  
— Коктейль для моей спасительницы, — протягивает ей Драко готовый "Секс на пляже" и подмигивает.  
Гарриет смущенно отводит взгляд: наблюдать, как Драко отпивает свой коктейль, выше ее сил.  
— А я смотрю, ты стала лучше одеваться со школы, Поттер. Эти все твои мешковатые футболки, они скрывали шикарную фигуру, ты знаешь? — доверительно шепчет ей на ухо Драко, и Гарриет вспыхивает.  
— Скажем так, у меня появилась личная стилистка, — сглатывает она, прежде чем ответить, и выпивает за раз половину коктейля. Иначе пережить эту встречу в клубе она не сможет.  
— М-м-м, тебе стоит ее поблагодарить. — Драко оказывается совсем близко, они прижаты друг к другу толпой, и Гарриет чувствует, что под блузкой у той нет белья.  
— А у тебя есть идеи на этот счет?  
Они пробираются к туалетам. Драко уверенно лавирует в толпе, держа Гарриет за руку и утягивая за собой. Их пальцы переплетены, и Гарриет ужасно волнуется. Хотя бы никто не замечает, как они скрываются в одной кабинке вдвоем.  
— Тебе преступно идет это платье, Поттер. — Драко прижимает ее к кафельной стене и начинает жадно целовать. Гарриет ведет, она обнимает Драко, закидывая одну ногу ей за бедро и подставляя шею для новых поцелуев-укусов. В туалетной кабинке зеркальный потолок, и Гарриет с восторгом наблюдает за тем, что происходит.  
Драко запускает руку ей под платье и начинает ласкать сквозь трусики. Гарриет охает, когда она приспускает их, оглаживает задницу и возвращается к клитору. Как только Драко ускоряется, Гарриет начинает тяжело дышать, цепляться за Драко и откровенно постанывать.  
Кто-то дергает за ручку двери, слышатся голоса. Гарриет вскрикивает, когда Драко вводит в нее палец.  
— Тс-с-с, моя хорошая, — шепчет ей Драко, — вот так. Какая ты уже влажная, ммм.  
Гарриет целует Драко, их языки переплетаются, пока ее трахают в туалетной кабинке. И от этой мысли голова кружится сильнее, чем от коктейля.  
Она кончает, кажется, целую вечность, и Драко внимательно наблюдает за ней.  
Наконец, отдышавшись, Гарриет стягивает с Драко блузку и припадает ртом к ее уже стоящим соскам.  
Позже, на выходе из клуба, Драко останавливается покурить. Гарриет стоит рядом, откровенно счастливая.  
— Поттер, у тебя на лице написано, что у тебя только что был секс.  
— Ага, — не спорит с ней Гарриет.

— Признаю, идея с клубом была отличная. Хотя ты знаешь мое мнение об антисанитарии.  
Гарриет приобнимает Драко и кусает ее за ухо.  
— Но тебе же понравилось?  
— Да, кончаешь ты классно. Но в следующий раз историю придумываю я.  
Гарриет нисколько не возражала.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от М до Е](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
